


Хороший мальчик.

by exploratorem



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Хороший мальчик должен злиться, когда звонит начальство.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	Хороший мальчик.

Оскар фон Ройенталь напивается в одиночестве.

Тогда цены на виски ещё не росли так стремительно, поставки из Феззана не ослабли настолько, что волей-неволей хотелось предпочесть бутылке качественного пойла ящик бренди, который только в чай и годился — чуть позже, когда всё-таки это случится, от желания напиться любой ценой не будет спасать даже врожденная аристократическая брезгливость, требующая из раза в раз деликатесов.

Тогда — невообразимо давно, как вспомнится несколькими месяцами позже, — не было женщины, с первого взгляда захотевшей убить. В рядах желающих смерти гросс-адмиралу впервые появился человек не мужского пола, не движимый притом местью за разбитое сердце. У этой женщины, казалось, сердца не было — до знакомства с ней оставалось меньше месяца, когда Ройенталь мог думать, что хуже женщин быть не может.

Тогда планы о свержении кайзера на потеху своему честолюбию и к холодной ярости его министра обороны самому себе казались добротной фантазией, которая только на языке оседала мёдом, не озвучиваемой никогда, но поддерживавшей уверенность в собственной значимости — для того, чтобы стать ничем не хуже Райнхарда, стоило только захотеть.

Тогда было очень давно. Тогда Оскар фон Ройенталь проводил ночь в одиночестве.

«Подумать только, как мало удерживает великого нового кайзера от падения — всего лишь отсутствие желания».

Оскар так давно не думает, Оскар гораздо более реалист, однако позволяет этой мысли легко осесть на сердце. Подумать только.

Ройенталь смотрит в отражение светлого глаза, преломленного странным цветом жидкости в стакане, и осознает очередную причину нереалистичности собственных возможных наполеоновских свершений — холодная ярость.

Оскар уверен — ни что либо ещё, ни даже отрезанная собственноручно голова белобрысого графа на столе министра обороны Империи не станет катализатором проявления такой сильной эмоции, как ярость, когда даже раздражение при вечных стычках их на собраниях адмиралов едва-едва угадывалось на каменном лице, хотя поводов злиться на человека, вечно посягающего на его гнусные планы, у Оберштайна было предостаточно по мнению самого же этого человека.  
Картинка в голове одна: министр лениво крутит окровавленные златые кудри пальцем по столу, размазывая кровь по документам, смотря в глаза мертвому кайзеру, думая, сколько же запросов на восстановление важных государственных бумажек придется сделать по причине намеренно поставленных кровавых клякс на предыдущих копиях и оригиналах, да, куда-то сквозь гросс-адмирала взгляд переведя — никогда, сукин сын, в глаза не смотрит долго, дела ему нет, — скажет:

— Молодец, Ройенталь.   
Браво, Ройенталь.   
Вы и в этот раз сделали всё не так, как нужно.

Холодная ярость — вполне себе горячая, между прочим, от утробного рычания в груди и сжатых до белого каления кулаков, — в конце концов, была всегда прерогативой только и только Оскара фон Ройенталя. Здесь он всегда проигрывал.

От самого себя отвлекает громовой стук костяшек о стол. Боль приходит ещё позже осознания, что мысли неосознанно воплотились в реальность, заставив разгневаться так, словно министр обороны во плоти стоял перед ним.  
Никогда раньше таких неосторожностей Оскар не позволял себе, блестяще держа себя в руках и всегда осознавая происходящее, однако тут оправдаться легко — открыта вторая бутыль алкоголя. Оправдать можно даже никогда не виданный всплеск эмоций по отношению к никогда не занимавшему адмиральской головы человеку.

На лице Пауля фон Оберштайна любая эмоция не выглядела естественной, и даже в воображении невозможно было представить его истово разозлённым.

Это была ещё одна причина ненавидеть только в один пьяный вечер — возможно, даже под градусом этот человек не покажет ни проблеска случайно мелькнувшей эмоции. Уставится в стену, как на собраниях, словно нарочно игнорируя гросс-адмирала напротив, словно издеваясь (что не могло быть правдой, не его полёта дело), и будет говорить ещё меньше, ещё тише.

Говорил он редко, длинно, всегда по делу. При желании приятный бесцветный голос легко отделялся от неприятного хозяина, оставляя в памяти слушателя только смысловое наполнение озвученного.

Оскар фон Ройенталь откидывается на спинку кресла за рабочим столом, покачивая в руке стаканом со звенящим льдом, и с большим усилием даже не может вспомнить голос Пауля фон Оберштайна.  
Его вечно правильные изречения доселе раздражали только на периферии сознания, словно сам человек являлся не более, чем призраком, тенью своего императора.

Механический голос со стороны противоположной стены оповещает о входящем звонке на средство коммуникации. Ройенталь не слышит, кто посмел беспокоить гросс-адмирала в неприлично поздний час — поднимается, точно заведенный, с места, в два шага успевает принять вызов. Как ни странно, алкоголь только обострил хваленую молниеносную реакцию военного.

Голос... Приятный, да. Перманентно слегка уставший, но не без едва слышимой издевки к конце некоторых совершенно не располагающих к тому предложений — благодаря этой неповторимо изысканной интонации слова кардинально меняли свой смысл.

— Гросс-адмирал Ройенталь, надеюсь застать Вас в добром здравии. 

Видеосвязь рассудительно отключена вызывающим — увиденное всё равно не будет соответствовать требованиям к человеку состава высшего правительства Империи. В конце концов, в поздний час попросту неприлично вторгаться в интим любого гражданина правильной новой страны таким способом — самое важное скажется быстро. Или подождет до утра.

Видеосвязь не передала бы той сардоничности искривившегося уголка губ гросс-адмирала от осознания, насколько же мысли материальны. Видеосвязь не передала бы абсолютного нуля в выражении по ту сторону экрана— в памяти же лицо всплыло отчетливей некуда.

Если бы Ройенталь не наблюдал почти каждый божий день данную физиономию, мог бы подумать, что Пауль фон Оберштайн сейчас нагло, не растягивая особо губы, словно конвульсия стягивает слабо развитые мышцы скелетообразного лица, улыбается.

Насмехается над ним каждым следующим словом.

— Завтра собрание. Будьте в форме.

— Вы меня разбудили.

— Ложь Вам не к лицу, адмирал. Вы звучите слишком напряженно.

И хмельно, подумал Ройенталь. За три грубо брошенных слова и минуту шумного дыхания в трубку Оберштайн наверняка разгадал и это. Никто не удивился бы, если оказалось бы, что бесконечно проницательный военный министр также в курсе, какой именно марки виски помогли адмиралу довести себя до такого состояния.

— Зачем Вы звоните?

По всей Империи давно пробил негласный час отбоя, за несоблюдение формальностей (при всем нежелании это делать, к тому же) жалование не урежут, подножку поставить законно никак не получится — нелегально же Оберштайн действовать не любит. Он — птица совсем другого полёта.

Он молчит. Даже если Ройенталь сдержит тяжелый выдох, ни отзвука дыхания человека по ту сторону связи он не услышит. Каков самоконтроль — Оскар с таким же трудом представляет себе надменную гримасу на лице этого человека, и в памяти его острые черты всплывают всё отчетливее.

Гросс-адмирал не нуждается в унизительных напоминаниях, как бы пьян он ни был — быстро вспыхнувшее раздражение заставляет приложиться к горлу бутылки еще раз. 

— Гросс-адмирал не нуждается в унизительных напоминаниях, герр Оберштайн, — вторить собственным замысловатым в формулировке мыслям было неподъемно сложно, однако другого способа не запнуться не существовало.

Герр министр обязан изложить причину звонка в неприлично поздний час кратко и быстро, не заставляя самого побеспокоенного адмирала заполнять повисшее безмолвие.   
Больше, чем тягучая кислая карамель голоса герра министра, Оскара фон Ройенталя злило искусственное молчание.

— Вы не контролируете себя сейчас, герр Ройенталь. — Словно видит и при отключенной камере, сукин сын, сколько глотков спиртного обожгло горло адмирала за время разговора.

— Вас не касается.

— Касается, герр Ройенталь. В мои обязанности входит держать диких псов на коротком поводке.

Ройенталь всегда считал этого человека сплошь искусственным — начиная от самых настоящих механических глаз до выверенной по сантиметрам его манеры двигаться, слишком порывисто клинящей, чтоб сойти за грациозность. Сарказм в его устах звучал не то чтобы заученно — не живо. Без явного желания пробить жертву на эмоции. Словно копье, брошенное наугад, однако всегда находящее свою цель с поразительной точностью.

Сейчас в голосе Пауля фон Оберштайна звучало презрение. Не открытое, не от злобы — такое же точно выверенное.   
Каждая бесёнком скачущая нотка звучания этих слов отзывалась в сознании с минуту — министр обороны томно, словно задыхаясь, понизил голос на словах «дикий пёс».

Фамилию дикого пса, так непристойно растянутую на последней гласной, что произношение этого самого «а-а» невольно представилось на узких губах, из уст Оберштайна адмирал услышал словно впервые.

— Сукин сын... — Ройенталь стискивает зубы до хруста, до усиления боли в туманной голове. Ройенталь почти сползает по стене, роняя бутылку, и действительно ощущает себя настолько же жалким, каким выглядит в глазах министра. 

В глазах... Холодных, ясных электронных глазах. Таких же, какой на глади алкоголя в стакане в отражении видит Ройенталь. И презирает.  
Жарко.

— Вам следует слушаться приказов, герр Ройенталь. Вы сами прекрасно понимаете, когда я прав, однако продолжаете бессмысленно на меня бросаться и рычать.   
Вы так себя любите?   
Хотите любить?   
Бросьте.

Его шумного, жаркого дыхания давно не слышно в трубке — но не стоило уповать на то, что того одного жалобного выдоха на строго сказанном утонченно тихим голосом слове «любить» герр Пауль фон Оберштайн не услышал.

Оскар чувствует жуткую натянутость форменных брюк в паху, а касаться себя не смеет.   
Что заставило потерять голову, в какой момент ситуация стала настолько гротескной: когда голос этого каменного человека ожил, когда его дыхание, по прежнему не слышное в аудиосвязи, стало жечь кожу морозом так, словно министр обороны во плоти стоял перед ним?

— Бросьте, герр гросс-адмирал. Расслабьтесь.

Насмешка в приглушённости последнего слова била тревогу, точно призывая Ройенталя понять, что он обязан прочесть в этом абсолютно обратный приказ — ему скрытого смысла не нужно, он давно ждал простого позволения расслабиться. Не жить в погоне за императорским креслом. За низкими ценами на выпивку. За женщинами.

Провести вдоль напряженного контура плоти в брюках, царапая ткань так, чтоб звучно это отозвалось в динамиках по ту сторону.   
Оберштайн молчит на это.  
Можно подумать, что он и не в курсе производимого на собеседника эффекта собственных слов — Оскар уверен в обратном, ведь не он ли слышит этот чёртов голос едва ли не каждый божий день.

— Не пейте больше, герр Ройенталь. 

Артерия гулко-гулко забилась в шее, когда Ройенталь запрокидывает голову, ловя воздух.  
Мама должна была сказать, что ему должно быть стыдно.  
Голос же министра обороны Империи говорит вкрадчивым шепотом, как всегда ему, Оскару, нравилось, да не слышалось — и говорит чистую правду. 

— Это приказ.

Голос Пауля фон Оберштайна звучит развязнее, чем в начале разговора — и строже, и ласковее, и Ройенталь впервые его слышит.   
От этого хочется провалиться на месте в позоре, словно маменька впервые наказать за горделивую строптивость изволила.

Оскар, наконец, разжимает веки, когда в форменных штанах становится влажно.  
Мышцы ноют, словно его всего хорошенько отшлепали — и хмель почти прошел.

Ройенталь готов был забыть это на позднее утро, как очень страшный и очень приятный сон. Не смог.  
Оберштайн не мог не улыбаться так же приятно и безмятежно, как всегда звучал его голос, желая Оскару спокойной ночи:

— Хороший мальчик. Отдыхайте.


End file.
